Edwin A Abbott
Abbott, Edwin A 1838-1926. English scholar, theologian, and writer. ['''Inapoi] [mergi la Aarons, Edward]' '[mergi la Adams, Douglas]' 'Flatland [' Fragmente in româneşte']' '[Despre…]' ''A Romance of Many Dimensions To The Inhabitants of SPACE IN GENERAL And H. C. IN PARTICULAR This Work is Dedicated By a Humble Native of Flatland In the Hope that Even as he was Initiated into the Mysteries Of THREE Dimensions Having been previously conversant With ONLY TWO So the Citizens of that Celestial Region May aspire yet higher and higher To the Secrets of FOUR FIVE OR EVEN SIX Dimensions Thereby contributing To the Enlargement of THE IMAGINATION And the possible Development Of that most rare and excellent Gift of MODESTY Among the Superior Races Of SOLID HUMANITY Fragmente in romăneşte FLATLAND (publicat initial cu numele A. SQUARE) Un roman despre mai multe dimensiuni. Edwin A. Abbott (1838-1926. Invăţat englez, teolog, scriitor). O zi si o noapte, dar asta e ceva ciudat si minunat. Fara dimensiuni Lumea Punct O dimensiune Lumea Linie Doua dimens. Lumea Plata (Bidimensionala) Trei dimens. Lumea Spaţială Pentru: Nelocuitorii spatiului in general Si H.C. in particular Aceasta lucrare e dedicata Nativilor umili din Lumea Plata In speranta ca Desi sunt initiati in Misterele Celor 3 dimensiuni Avand dinainte o mai buna cunoastere a numai doua Asa ca cetatenii regiunii celeste Pot aspira deja mai mult si mai mult La secretele celor 4, 5 sau chiar 6 dimensiuni Prin aceasta contribuind la IMAGINATIE Si posibila Dezvoltare A celui mai rar si excelent DAR al MODESTIEI Dintre Rasele Superioare Ale UMANITATII SOLIDE. Prefata la editia a doua si revizuita, 1884 De catre editor. In "Flatland" sarmanul meu prieten pastreaza vigoarea mintii care se bucura cand descopera inceputul scrierii acestor Memorii, cred ca nu e nevoie sa-l prezint in aceasta prefaţă, conform dorintei sale, intai, sa-i raspund multumirilor sale pentru cititorii sai si criticile din Spaceland, ale carui aprecieri, cu o iuteala neasteptata, a fost nevoie de o secunda editie a acestei carti; in al doilea rand, sa-mi cer scuze pentru eventualele erori si greseli de tipar (pt care nu sunt eu responsabi in intregime); si, in al treilea rand, sa explic una sau doua neintelegeri. Dar nu este Careul care era odinioara. Anii de prizoneriat, si poveri foarte grele, combinate cu ruina naturala a batranetii au sters din mintea sa ganduri si notiuni, si multe alte terminologii, pe care le dobandise in scurta sedere a lui in Spaceland. El era, de aceea, solicitat sa.mi raspunda in numele sau la doua obiectii speciale, una intelectuala, si alta de natura morala. Prima obiectie era, ca in Lumea Plata, vazand o Linie, vezi neaparat ceva care trebuie sa fie dens (bogat, compact) in ochi, la fel cat e de LUNG in ochi, (altminteri nu poate fi vizibil, daca nu are ceva grosime), si in consecinta el trebuie (argumenteaza el) sa recunoasca ca acest cetăţean este nu numai lung si larg, dar de asemenea (desi fara indoiala in cateva grade foarte mici) DENS sau INALT. Aceasta obiectie e plauzibila, si, pentru oamenii Lumii Spaţiu, aproape itezistibil, asa ca, marturisesc, cand am auzit prima data, am intleles fara a se mai repeta. Dar raspunsul bietului meu vechi amic parea in intregime corespunzator. -Admit, zise el, cand i-ai mentionat obiectia aceasta -Admit adevarul faptelor voastre critice, dar reping concluziile sale. E adevarat ca aveam in Lumea Plată o terţă dimensiune necunoscuta denumita "INALTIME", asa cum voi aveti in Lumea Spaţiu o a Patra Dimensiune necunoscuta, pe care n-o denumiti, dar careia eu am sa-i zic "Extra-Inaltime". Dar asa cum noi nu putem avem cunostiinte despre "inaltimea" voastra asa si voi nu aveti nici o idee despre "exte-inaltime". Ideea nu poate fi inteleasa printr-un simţ al vederii sau prin vreun proces de gândire, NU O POT PRESIMTI (percepe, intelege) DECAT PRIN CREDINŢĂ. -Motivul e evident. Dimensiunea implica directie, implica masurare, implica mai multe sau mai putine. Acum, toate liniile noastre sunt EGALE si INFINITE in grosime (=thick=); (sau inalte, fiecaruia cum ii place); prin urmare nu este nimic care sa conduca mintile noastre la conceptia de aceasta Dimensiune. Nu "milimetrul delicat" ne-a sugereat ca unul e prea iute la critica Lumii Spaţiu .. fiindca nu stiam CE SA MASURAM, NICI IN CARE DIRECTIE. Cand vezi o Linie, noi vedem ceva care e si lung, dar si LUMINOS; STRALUCIREA, la fel ca lungimea e la fel de necesara pentru existenta Liniei, daca luminozitatea dispare, Linia se stinge. Asadar, toti prietenii mei din Lumea Plata -- cand le vorbesc despre dimensiuni necunoscute care sunt cumva vizibile intr-o Linie -- imi zic ca vreau sa le spun despre STRALUCIRE, si cand le raspund ca "Nu, ma refer la o dimensiune reala", ei ma insulta imediat "Apoi masoar-o, sau spune-ne in ce directie se extinde!", si cu asta imi inchid gura pentru ca nu pot face nimic. Numai ieri, cand Seful Cercului (in lumea voastra Marele Preot) venise sa inspecteze Inchisoarea Statala si platindu-mi pentru sapte vizite anuale, si cand pentru a saptea oara m-a intrebat "Eram eu mai bun?", am incercat sa-i dovedesc ce este aceea "inaltime", asemanatoare cu "lungimea" si "latimea" (grosimea), cu toate ca el nu cunoştea asa ceva. Dar care i-a fost raspunsul? "Tu spui ca am "inaltime", masoara-mi "inaltimea" si te voi crede."; ce puteam sa-i spun? Cum puteam sa-i indeplinesc provocarea? Eram frant, si el a iesit din incapere triumfator. "Ti se par astea ciudate? Atunci pune-te tu intr-o pozitie similara. Presupune ca o fiinta din a patra dimensiune, binevoieste sa-ti faca o vizita, cand deschizi ochii, vei vedea-o Plana (ceea ce inseamna 2 dimens.), dar in realitate tu mai vezi de asemenea (chiar daca nu o recunosti) o a patra dimensiune, care nu culoare, nici stralucirea, nimic de acest fel, ci o adevarata Dimensiune, desi nu o poti masura, si nici sa vezi in ce directie se propaga. Cum il vei vedea pe acest vizitator? Nu l-ai privit? Bine, asta e soarta mea: si este natural pentru cei din Lumea Plata (pentru Plaţi) sa priveasca de sus un Careu pentru a recunoaste a treia dimensiune, asa cum pentru un locuitor al Lumii Spatiale cand priveste un Cub ii e greu sa recunoasca a patra dimensiune. Vai!, cat de tare o familie deevine oarba si persecuta umantitatea in toate dimensiunile. Puncte, Linii, Careuri, Cuburi, Extracuburi -- suntem toti pasibili sa gresim cumva, toti asemenea sclavilor prejudecatilor dimensiunilor respective. Asa cum poetii lumii spatiale au scirs -- "o atingere a Naturii faca toate lumile inrudite!" (Nota: Autorul doreste sa adauge, ca din cauza neintelegerii unora dintre criticii sai in aceasta chestiune, s-a introdus in aceste dialoguri cu Sfera, aluzii certe cu care si-a demonstrat punctul de vedere. In acest punct apararea Patratului mi se pare invincibila. As vrea sa pot spune ca raspunsul sau la obiectia (morala) a doua era limpede si serios. Au fost obiectii cum ca este un misogin; si acestei obiectii i-au fost aduse vehement de aceia cărora chemarea naturii i-au creat putin mai mari decat jumatate din rasa Lumii Plate; mi-ar place sa o inlatur, atat cat pot d.p.v onest sa o fac. Dar Patratul (Careul) este neobisnuit cu utilizarea terminologiilor morale din Lumea Spatiala (a pamantenilor) atat cat ar dori pentru a-si justifica ideile daca ar vrea, literar vorbind, sa-si creeze apararea impotriva acestei şarje. Actionand, totusi, ca traducatorul sau si rezumandu-i ideile, am adunat aceea ce in decurs de 7 ani de prizonierat mi-a spus modificandu-le cu vederile lui personale, amandoi omagiem Femeia si iubim Isoscelele sau Cercurile Iubite. Personal, inclin sa cred ca opinia catre Sfera, nu Liniile Drepte, este mai importanta respectarea superioara a Cercurilor. Dar, scriind ca istoric, s-a identificat (poate prea strans) cu vederile general adoptate in Lumea Plata, si (asa cum a fost informat) chiar si in Lumea Spatiala, ale istoricilor; in ale caror pagini (chiar si până de curand) destinele Femeilor si masele de barbati erau rareori mentionate impreuna, si niciodata femeile cu consideratie afectuoasa. .......... Continut Partea I, Aceasta Lume Sectia 1. Despre natura Lumii Plate 2. Despre climatul si casele Lumii Plate 3. Privind locuitorii Lumii Plate 4. Despre Femeie 5. Despre metodele de recunoastere si altele 6. Despre recunoastere dupa Vaz 7. Despre figurile asimetrice 8. Despre practica veche a picturii 9. Despre lista de culori universale 10.Inabusirea Rascoalei Cromatice 11.Preotii nostrii 12.Doctrinele preotilor Partea II, Alte Lumi 13.Cum am avut o Viziune a Lumii Linie 14.Cum le-am eplicat in zadar natura Lumii Plate 15.Despre Necunoscuta Lume Spatiala 16.Cum am incercat in zadar sa explic lumii mele misterele Lumii Spatiale 17.Cum Sfera, incercand in zadar sa-mi vorbeasca, recurge la fapte 18.Cum am ajuns in Lumea Spatiala si ce am vazut acolo 19.Cum, desi Sfera mi-a aratat destule mistere ale Lumii Spatiale, totusi doresc mai mult, si ce a iesit de aici 20.Cum Sfera m-a incurajat intr-o Viziune 21.Cum am incercat sa invat Teoria celor 3 dimensiuni pe nepotul meu, si cu ce succes 22.Cum am incercat sa difuzez Teoria celor 3 dimensiuni semenilor mei si ce a iesit de aici Partea I, Aceasta Lume ' ' "Fii rabdator, pentru ca lumea este larga si intinsa" Sectia 1 1. Despre natura Lumii Plate Imi denumesc lumea Plata, nu pentru ca asa se numeste ea, ci pentru a o face mai natural clara tie, cititorule fericit, care esti privilegiat sa traiesti in Lumea Spatiala. Imagineaza-ti o pânză vasta de hartie pe a carei planitate se gasesc Linii, Triunghiuri, Careuri (Patrate), Pentagoane, Hexagoane si alte figuri, fixe sau miscandu-se liber de jur imprejur pe suprafata ei, dar fara posibilitatea de a se ridica deasupra ori de a se scufunda inauntru, foarte mult semanand cu umbre --- doar ca mai tari si cu margini luminoase --- si vei avea o imagine aproximativa a lumii mele si a locuitorilor ei. Intr-o asemenea tara, tu vei percepe dintr-odata ceea ce e imposibil, nefiind decat ceva pe l-ai numi ceva "solid", dar indraznesc sa-ti spun ca supozitia pe care o faci cu privire la distinctia vederii triunghiurilor, patratelor, si alte figuri, miscandu-se asa cum le-am descris este falsa. Dimpotriva, nu vei vedea nimic din toate aste, nu vei distinge o figura de alta. Nimic nu e vizibil, nimic neputand fi vizibil, pentru tine, exceptand Linii Stranii; si necesitatea acestora o voi demnonstra rapid. Senzatia e asemanatoare aceleia pe care o are un pescar din largul unei mari din lumea ta spatiala atunci cand priveste orizontul si vede o linie si un V aproximativ sub ea, datorat luminii, asadar nu vede realitatea, ci doar ceea ce poate distinge in departare... .................. 2. Despre climatul si casele Lumii Plate La fel ca la tine asa e si la noi, avem si noi cele patru puncte cardinale; N,S,E,V. Cum nu avem nici un soare ce sa ne lumineze corpurile, este imposibil sa determinam care e nordul intr-un mod uzual, dar avem metoda noastra. Dupa legea naturii noastre, exista o atractie constanta catre Sud, si, desi suntem in zone climaterice temperate este foarte slaba. .................. SUS Category:Scriitori englezi de science-fiction